Simon Drake
|Death = |DeathEp = }} Simon Drake is a supporting character on How to Get Away with Murder. He was a law student at Middleton University who often clashes with the Keating 5. Biography 'Early Life' When Simon was 4, he was sent over to the United States from Pakistan by his parents to live with his cousin for a while but never returned. He later went on to study Law and got a place at Middleton University's Law School. 'Season 3' It's the start of his second year of law school at Middleton University, and Simon, along with other students were chosen to be a part of the Middleton Criminal Law Clinic run by Annalise Keating. While talking his seat in the class, he noticed the Keating 5 lirking on the stairway. He makes a comment about the fact that they are only in the class because of Annalise. The others dismiss his comment while Simon takes his seat. Just then, Annalise arrives and introduces the class and informs the class they will be responsible for their own clients and will be essentially practicing lawyers during the clinic. Simon, along with the other students in the class stare at the poster behind Annalise, with the caption "KILLER." After she takes the flyer down, she continues as if it has never happened. Annalise then introduces their first client, Karim Assaf and explains that everyone will have the change to present their ideas to her in order to get the first chair in court. After having a session with Karim himself, Simon was first to present his idea to Annalise in class which was to get Karim to apologize. Asher, however, mocks his idea. After everyone has presented their idea, Annalise names Wes as the first chair and Simon as second. In Immigration Court sometime later, Wes gives the opening statement, however, Michaela interrupts as she has a way in which they can win the case. Annalise then gives Simon's spot as the second chair to Michaela. Following the end of the trial, the judge rules against and Karim and has him deported. While walking into class, Simon overhears the Keating 5 talking about the posters of Annalise with the caption "KILLER," and suggests that Annalise herself could be putting them up for attention. Wes calls his suggestion ridiculous. Annalise then starts the class and introduces their next client, Irene Crowley. Meanwhile, Oliver introduces himself to the class and Annalise tells the students that he will be their IT expert and to use him as they please. After letting the students have a one-on-one with Irene at the prison, Irene decided that Connor should be first chair as she connected with him more than the other students. During prep, Connor takes over the class and gives the other students jobs to do to help the case and Simon along with some other students throw balls of paper at his back as a joke. Overcoming his insecurity, Connor gives Simon and Natalie the job of getting more information from Irene at the prison; Annalise, however, stops them and reminds Connor that talking with Irene is his job as first chair. Following the parole hearing, Connor and Annalise manage to get the Commissioner Graves and Commissioner Monaghan to sympathize with Irene's situation and therefore get her released on parole. Annalise introduces their next client, Toby Solomon who is accused of negligent homicide after failing to call the ambulance after a hookup passed out. He then proceeded to take a selfie with the girl while she was passed out and then dragged her outside before calling an ambulance. She died 2 days later. The case is well known by the students which result in only Michaela taking advantage and snatching up first chair without a fight. After a smackdown in court after the picture came out, Michaela tries to back out of moral and ethical obligations but Annalise won't let her. Simon tries to take her place but Annalise doesn't give him the time of day. Annalise later negotiates a reasonable plea deal where he serves 3 years if be pleads guilty to involuntary manslaughter. Alongside this, Annalise also uses Toby's testimony to solve a missing girl's case which makes the news who brand both Annalise and the clinic heroes. Its Asher's turn in court and he sweats profusely with his first client. Simon and the other Keating 5 watch. Connor talks about his never-ending sex life to which Simon tells him to do so somewhere else. Connor takes that response as evidence that he's jealous. Later, Asher gives the students their tasks to complete for the case. Asher gives Oliver the task of finding out where Tristan is spending all of the money he's stealing. Sinon asks Asher whether he can assist. Asher doesn't seem to care so he agrees. The two discover that Tristan is frequently visiting a storage facility and finds that it is filled with baby things. Asher and Bonnie then discover that Tristan's teacher is pregnant with Tristan's baby. Tristan is stealing the money for the baby. They then confront the teacher in court which results in her pleading the fifth. As a result, the ADA drops the charges against Tristan. At the clinic, everyone is studying for their upcoming exam. Simon offers his copy of the outline for the test in exchange for Keating 5's. Connor eagerly accepts but when he looks inside he realizes that he's been pranked. Its a picture of an ass and Simon laughs and asks whether he's turned on. Later, Simon reads out an email he received from the university stating that Annalise has resigned and that they have a new professor. Sometime later, Simon goes to the bathroom and when he returns he notices his laptop back. He freaks out and accuses the Keating 5 of stealing it. He turns his head specifically at Michaela who lashes out at him calling him a "spineless, tiny-balled, whiney excuse of a man." Simon, both embarrassed and humiliated, leaves. The following day, Annalise knocks on his apartroom door and hands him back his laptop with it open in the image of the flyers. She knows that it was he who started it all. He tries to lie but it is no good. He asks her what she is going to do with it. Later, Simon returns to the clinic and hands the K5 his version of the outline as a kind of apology. After his exam, Simon overhears the Keating 5's conversation about the exam and he answers one of their questions to try and be helpful. Connor reminds him that they aren't friends. They all take their seats in the clinic as Analise is back and she introduces their next client, Daniela Alvodar, an army vet accused of aggravated assault. Simon comes up with the PTSD defense for Dani putting a knife to Jace Stone's throat and Annalise makes him first chair. When Simon arrives in court, Michaela, Connor and Asher are already sat behind the defense's table. Connor makes a joke about Simon. When the ADA on the case arrives, Annalise decides to take over due to her personal feud with Renee Atwood. After court, Simon assumes that they are continuing the plan and putting Dani on the stand but after talking to Michaela later, she says otherwise. Back in court, Simon shouldn't have believed Michaela as Annalise puts Dani on the stand anyway. Simon turns around and tells Michaela that he's coming for her. After, the ADA offers Dani a plea deal which she takes. For their next clients, Jared Duvall, Karen Duvall and Nelson Duvall all accused of poisoning their mother with the intention to kill her. Simon and Connor interview Jared while Wes and Laurel interview Karen and Asher and Michaela interview Nelson. Jared tells them that they would meet up once a week with their mother and if they missed even one then they would be removed from the will. He calls his mother a master manipulator. Annalise later has her students find another suspect to pin the poisoning on. Asher finds someone who later turns out to be a dud. At court, Laurel manages to get Edith Duvall, the mother to confess to poisoning herself. 'Season 4' }} Amidst the accident, Simon awoke from his coma in the hospital. Bonnie not long after called Annalise to tell her the news. Later, Simon then requests to see Oliver. Once he arrives at his room, Simon is reminded by detective Nicholls that he shouldn't sway Simon’s memories. Simon then looks at Oliver and smiles — all he wants to know, for now, is whether he came out to him. He doesn’t remember anything from the night of the shooting. Simon, at some point, then hires Tegan Price as his lawyer. She then prevents Oliver or any of Annalise's people from seeing Simon for his protection. Later, Simon then remembers something about that night - he can remember that Laurel was there. Tegan then arranges a meeting with the detective so that Simon can update the police. Later, Oliver goes back to the hospital, wearing a suit and pretending to be Tegan’s assistant in order to get into Simon's room. Oliver’s plan works, and he holds a cell phone up to Simon’s ear. Annalise is on the other end of the line explaining to Simon that his current plan will land him in jail. Instead, the new plan is for him to decline to give a statement and work with Annalise to get a visa as a whistleblower. Simon demands the files that they stole. When Tegan finally gets into Simon’s room, it is now Oliver free. But their plan worked — Simon fires Tegan and tells her he’s canceling his meeting with the detectives because he didn’t see Laurel there that night; he was confused. }} Worried about his deal, Simon persistently messages Oliver about his whistleblower deal. Later, Michaela and Oliver goes to visit Simon at the hospital. Simon keeps demanding to see Annalise, but Michaela stalls by saying Annalise is busy finalizing his deal with the feds. Simon also wants Oliver to leave, which he does. Michaela stays to keep an eye on him and also to buy time for the others to find the hard drive which was bargained to Simon. Simon notices that there is something wrong but Michaela dodges and tells him she’s visibly upset because of her breakup, but he sees through her and realizes they don’t have the files. He wants proof of them or he will go to the police and tell them the truth. Michaela threateningly tells him that would be a mistake. Later, Michaela goes to Annalise as she thinks that even if they give Simon what he wants, they will never be safe. She wants to call ICE but Annalise tells her not to. Not listening to Annalise, Michaela calls ICE anyway and leaves an anonymous tip. Simon was then carted off to a new facility managed by the Department of Homeland Security as a result. Trivia *Simon was the student who was responsible for putting the flyers up around the university about Annalise suggesting that she was a "killer." *In season 5 he is mentioned to be either in a detention facility or deported back to Pakistan where Simon being gay could get him killed. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 3 301Promo18.jpg 301Promo19.jpg 301Promo20.jpg 301Promo21.jpg 303Promo13.jpg 303Promo14.jpg 304Promo4.jpg 304Promo6.jpg 304Promo11.png 304Promo13.png 304Promo19.png 304Promo20.png 304Promo25.png 305Promo38.jpg 305Promo39.jpg 306Promo2.jpg 306Promo4.jpg 306Promo9.jpg 306Promo16.png 306Promo17.png 308Promo34.png 308Promo35.png 312Promo20.png 312Promo24.png 312Promo31.png 312Promo36.png 312Promo38.png 312Promo49.png Season 4 408Promo25.png 408Promo26.png 408Promo27.png 408Promo28.png 408Promo29.png 408Promo30.png 408Promo31.png 408Promo32.png 408Promo37.png 'Behind the Scenes' Season 3 312Promo3.jpg Season 4 408BTS1.png ---- Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:LGBT Characters